Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-x}{3} + \dfrac{8x}{3}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{-x + 8x}{3}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{7x}{3}$